


Honesty is the best policy

by RakishRebel



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, French Kissing, South Park: The Stick of Truth, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RakishRebel/pseuds/RakishRebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, the reader, meet up with level 20 thief Craig Tucker. You regret having made a bet with him, but little did you know this boy has a few more tricks on his sleeve... Will he be able to fool you at the end of the day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honesty is the best policy

Honesty is the best policy

‘’You’d think a master of disguise would be able to hide better,’’ you said as you eyed the boy below you.  
Craig was sitting on his haunches, attempting to stay as low as possible, but the grass simply wasn’t anywhere close to be high enough to hide someone. He had his cape wrapped around his torso, but the brown of the fabric’s cape didn’t match the colour of the wood at all. On top of all that, Craig was very easily distinguishable because of a bright yellow poof ball atop of his chullo hat.  
Did he ever learn? The wood was filled with thick tree trunks, massive rocks and what more, yet Craig chose to hide himself in these paltry bushes that couldn’t even hide a mouse from a hawk. You had chosen to go for a nice walk on the roads exactly because one wouldn’t expect to come across creepers hiding in these small bushes, but you hadn’t considered Craig’s stupidity when making that decision.  
‘’Shut it, I’m trying to pick up signals,’’ he hissed back.  
‘’What?’’ you asked confused. ‘’What signa-?’’  
Craig didn’t let you finish your sentence, for he grabbed your arm and pulled you down. You ended up falling on your knees. The ground was hard and hurt your knees, not to mention the grass was tickling the skin of your thighs. Before you knew it, your mouth was covered by a gloved hand.  
‘’Don’t speak. I hear them coming. Stay low, okay?’’  
You nodded in agreement, although you still had your doubts. Was Craig out of his mind? Whom was he exactly hiding for in these bushes? Either way, you decided to play along, thus you tried to make yourself more comfortable on the rough surface of the woodland. This action was soon punished by Craig, who firmly pushed your head down.  
‘’Stay low, I said,’’ he whispered annoyed. ‘’They’re coming.’’  
Craig went on to lay on his stomach and you decided to follow his example to avoid any further conflict. At first, you thought he had gone insane, but soon that theory was proven wrong. Your ears picked up the sound of several hooves galloping ib the direction towards you. A horse produced a loud neigh as its owner ordered him to stop. The bushes in front of yours eyes covered up most of your view, but you were able to identify the men based off their voices.  
‘’Hold up here, men! I see footprints!’’ the Elf king spoke. ‘’They point northward! The thief must have escaped earlier by using this side road,’’ Kyle further contemplated. ‘’If we follow this path, we shall hopefully arrive soon enough at his hiding location. Move forward, men!’’  
Your curiosity won it from your sanity. You moved a small branch of the bush in front of you away and peeked through the small gap you had created. There you saw him, the Elf king, gracious and important-looking, all dressed up in his red gown decorated with golden stitching. He adjusted his wooden crown with his hand before he seated himself back on his horse.  
‘’But Sir, are thy absolutely convinced these footprints were not created earlier to trick our men?’’ another voice spoke up. You were unable to see him, but his voice gave away his identity. ‘’I am convinced you are familiar with the cleverness of this thief,’’ Stan explained himself.  
‘’Of course I am! Do not doubt my observations, my best man. Believe it or not – this thief,’’ Kyle spurted out the word ‘’thief’’ very nastily, as if he was about to throw up, ‘’has created a fake Red Herring! Yes, of course he had anticipated for us to fall for his trick, but little does he know we are experienced enough to understand his clever thinking!’’  
‘’Well then, let us move together to catch this criminal!’’ Stan joined in, giving his horse a little kick with his foot.  
Some other men could be heard shouting as the horses started walking again. You quickly ducked even further down to avoid anyone spotting your body in the bushes. Judging by the sound, the Elf king had taken most of, if not every, available men out on his mission to catch the thief they were speaking of. It was matter of minutes, not seconds, before every horse passed your hiding spot and were finally out of sight.  
Craig finally stood up and cleaned his pants with his hands. His face might be covered in dirt, his hair might be wet from his own sweat but the boy showed a wide grin plastered on his face.  
‘’So little Princess, are thou yet convinced of my great abilities?’’ he asked you.  
‘’You can stop this act, you know,’’ you responded as you got up from the ground and swung your dress in an attempt to clean it. Unfortunately for you, the thin, beige fabric was covered in dirt and what more.  
‘’Come on now, just say that I make an excellent thief. They totally bought my Red Herring.’’  
‘’To be precise, they thought it was a fake Red Herring. You only outsmarted the others because they over-estimated your cleverness,’’ you fired back. ‘’And I did so too. This must be the worst hiding spot you’ve ever chosen.’’  
Craig made a low humming sound and rubbed his chin to fake a confused state. ‘’Are you absolutely sure you’ve overestimated my skills? Because look what I have…’’ The boy showed you the inside of his cape, which was nothing interesting at first, until you spotted the object attached to it.  
‘’The Stick of Truth!’’ you exclaimed. ‘’You’ve had it with you all along?! But how did you -?’’  
Craig snickered and put a finger on your lips to silence you. ‘’I have my ways of working. But enough about that – I believe you, my dear Princess, have a way of working too.’’ The boy gave you a sly and knowing smile as he sat himself on a severed tree trunk.  
‘’What are you talking -?’’ You stopped speaking now that it hit you. You bit the bottom of your lip and looked away as you felt the blood flowing through your cheeks. You scuffed your feet on the ground as you felt Craig’s eyes staring at you.  
‘’You remember that bet between the two of us, don’t you, my fair lady?’’ Craig said as he chuckled a little. ‘’Honesty is the best policy. Now, give me my reward.’’  
‘’Reward?! You already have the Stick! If they ever find out, you’re dead, dude!’’ you argued with him. Craig solely shook his head.  
‘’My dear (y/n), you’ve got it all wrong, I’m afraid. Come sit beside me,’’ he said as he patted the surface of the trunk.  
You sighed, looked around one more time to make sure there was nobody around and then finally sat yourself besides the boy. Now that you were close to him, you noticed every detail of his face: the smalls scars on his cheeks, a few missing hairs from his thick eyebrows, his dry lips he wetted by his tongue and especially the mischievous look in those bright blue eyes. You recalled the bet, but Craig sure as Hell hadn’t forgotten about it either.  
‘’You… do realise I care very little for this piece of wood, don’t you?’’ Craig began as he cleared his throat. ‘’I just… wanted to get this, for you.’’ His hand went through your hair, removing a lock of it from your face. He neatly tucked it behind your ear and then cupped your cheek with that same hand. ‘’You look so… cute, y’know? I figured you’d like me better with this thingy.’’  
Craig didn’t speak any further, but tilted up your chin before he planted one right on your lips. You were baffled by his sudden action, but it was a good kind of confusion. Overwhelmingly good. You closed your eyes once you found out how much you enjoyed Craig’s kissing. His lips, though very dry and rough, softly brushed against yours as you felt his hot breath against your face. Craig’s mouth tasted like peanut butter mixed with peppermint, but you liked that. It tasted exactly how you expected it to be like. It took you a while, but you slowly began kissing him back and soon after that, your tongue was engaging with Craig’s in a playful dance. Hell, you didn’t even care anymore if someone would happen to see. You swung your arms around his neck and Craig’s soon found your lower back to pull you in. You played a little with the locks of hair that had escaped from the back of his hat and you felt Craig’s hands caressing your entire back. Craig fought for dominance in the kiss, and you let him take control, knowing that he would only increase the pleasure for the both of you. God, this felt good – would it ever end? You could easily be here with hours, together with Craig, at this little hiding spot in the middle of the forest with Craig kissing you like this… You wanted more, but the need for air had become too big. You felt Craig’s tongue stroking your bottom lip once more before you finally disconnected his face from his.  
Craig stared you down, his face showing a more softened expression this time, which you had never expected from Craig. Hell, you hadn’t even known Craig was capable of holding such an expression. His eyes were complemented and brightened by the sun that shone through the leaves of the trees, and his skin, though covered in dirt, had obtained a smooth-looking texture. You felt your own cheeks and you felt cold soil touching your fingers, but under that, you felt the heat radiating from your skin. Had Craig just done that to you?  
‘’I… I…’’ you said, completely bewildered. ‘’I don’t know what to say,’’ you concluded.  
‘’Then don’t say anything,’’ the boy responded as he got up. ’’Just remember that I am now a level 20 thief and I can fool whoever I wish to fool. Also…’’ he stopped talking and instead pulled something out of his leather boot. Once you laid your eyes upon the object his hand was holding, you knew that you, too, were a victim of Craig’s slyness.  
‘’It was nice to fool you, (y/n),’’ Craig said as he threw the stick he had pulled from his boot at the ground in front of you. ‘’I didn’t think you would fall for a fake Stick, but I underestimated your naivety. I’ve got tons of fake Sticks - do you want to have this one too?’’ He grabbed what you had assumed to be the real Stick from his cape and threw it at you. You now had second thoughts about this being the real Stick and you doubted Craig’s Red Herring too. That clever bastard.  
‘’They go for quite a price on the black market, you know. Cartman and Clyde both paid me big bucks for them. They’re all just sticks at the end of the day anyways,’’ Craig concluded as he shrugged his shoulders.  
‘’B-But you cheated! That’s not fair, Craig!’’ you exclaimed.  
‘’So what? Are you gonna tell on me? Good luck with the hate you’ll get.’’ Craig turned his back towards you, but you ran towards him and turned him around by groping his shoulder.  
‘’And you, huh? Aren’t you afraid you’ll get excluded from the game forever?’’  
Craig chuckled loudly in response as he shook his head. ‘’(y/n)… I never wanted to get the Stick in the first place. I never even liked this game. Why do you think I got so many times in detention? But after that bet we made, I had to get the Stick. But that wasn’t easy, given that my teammates are asshole and nor Cartman nor Kyle would just give me the damned thing. So I created fake ones to take revenge on them. But then I realised you too would, with a little bit of luck, fall for a fake one…’’ He snickered as he concluded his story. ‘’And you did. I’m glad you did.’’  
Craig kissed your forehead as he proceeded to walk away from you.  
‘’B-But… So you quit the game or what?!’’ you yelled after him.  
‘’Fuck this game! I’m out!’’ Craig yelled back loudly enough to scare away some birds. ‘’I got what I wanted! I’m the fucker winner of this game!’’ He raised his middle finger high into the air.  
‘’But you cheated your way into winning!’’ you further argued.  
‘’Yet I did get my reward! Cheating rocks!’’  
You sighed when Craig had walked away from you far enough to not hear the sound of your voice. That sneaky bastard. And he even told you honesty was the best policy! Well, screw that! If you ever happened to bump into this thief a second time, you sure as Hell weren’t going to play it fair to get what you wanted. You would cheat if that would mean you could get another kiss from Craig.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you liked this fanfic! It isn't my first work, though it is the first thing I posted here. I was bored and who needs to study anyways? Either way please let me know in the comments what your thoughts on this are! Is it any good? Also please consider that English is *not* my native language, so my apologies for any grammar mistakes in this piece of writing.  
> I'm currently working at a Cryde (CraigxClyde) fanfic and is is going to be HUGE. I'm currently at 55.000 words and the entire thing will be twice as long. Plus I also need to edit, so who knows... It might take a couple of months before I'll post it here, but yeah I'm gonna post more of my work on this site. Every chapter is gonna be roughly this size (1500-3500) - is that a good size? Also, do i need to add blank lines or nah? (I'm super excited for it and yeah I do hope I get sopme positive reactions, y'know?)


End file.
